


You Promised!

by BlodkruWrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Gap Filler, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned John Murphy - Freeform, Missing Scene, One Shot, Raven Reyes-mentioned - Freeform, post 5x10, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlodkruWrites/pseuds/BlodkruWrites
Summary: A scene I felt was missing from 5x10.Clarke confronts Bellamy before she takes Madi and leaves.----------------------------------------------------Can be read as romance or platonic Bellarke. You choose.





	You Promised!

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in an hour at 2 am because all week I couldn't deal with how the episode ended. And I'm neglecting my other stories. Please feel free to let me know if you like or hate this. It's my first 100 fic ever.

Blodreina gave them five minutes to talk.  
  
  
Blodreina- not Octavia. Clarke had come to make a clear distinction between the two. With all the hate and anger in her eyes, Clarke wasn’t sure how much of Octavia was left. Just enough to give her a few minutes to speak to her brother. Her brother, who she was sending into the pits.  
  
  
He’s sat before her in a chair, arms bound behind him. Back in the bunker. He can’t meet her eyes even though she refused to look away from him. This man she had once thought a King by her side, a God even to his people, couldn’t even meet her eyes or speak. He once called her Princess as a joke. He had once called her enemy with spite. Had even called her Wanheda with anger. She supposed that’s who he saw now. Not Clarke, the girl who led the 100 to the ground with him. But Wanheda; the woman hell bent on destroying those who endangered her family. Endangered Madi.  
  
  
And he’d done just that.   
  
  
He promised to keep her safe. Clarke was so sure she was going to die and welcomed death like the friend it had once been. Madi would be safe with what was left of the 100. With Harper, Monty, Raven. Hell, even Emori, Echo, and Murphy. Especially with Murphy. Clarke had once thought the two would get along amazingly. But she knew Madi would be safe as long as Bellamy kept his promise. He hated breaking promises, so things should have worked out well. Except Bellamy had a nasty habit of breaking promises. Clarke was far too familiar with that.   
  
  
She tried not to hold it against him. He was always doing what he thought was right. Whatever the hell he wanted.   
  
  
“Madi’s talking like a commander.” It’s the first thing said in the too echoey room. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she’s blocked the doorway. Not that he’d be able to get out anyways. Or get past her. They may not have seen each other for six years, but she remembers every single one of his weak spots. Not to mention she’s been training every day. Every day and night that the nightmares won’t go away, and the fear won’t let her breathe. She’s sure he has too.   
  
  
“Thanks to you.” Her eyes never leave his face. “You promised me you would take care of her. That she would be safe.” Her tone is coming out like a mother scolding her child. She’s spoken to Madi like this countless times. It’s not far off from the voice that made people start calling her the commander of death. “You promised me, Bellamy. And you did the one damn thing I didn’t want her to do.” She doesn’t realize her voice is getting higher and with every word he’s shutting his eyes tighter. He knows what he’s done and how she will never forgive him. She probably won’t as long as they’re both alive. “Damnit Bellamy look at me!”   
  
  
She’s right in his face. Somehow, she’s crossed the room and is standing right in front of him. He still can’t look at her. Clarke isn’t sure what angers her more: what he’s done with the flame or the fact he won’t look at her. He can feel how angry she is. She’s a mama bear trying to protect her cub; it’s a wonder she hasn’t ripped his face off yet.   
  
  
Spoke to soon. He flinched as a hand is brought hard against his cheek. It makes him open his eyes and for a second he considers kicking out at her, knock her to the ground with him. But the hatred in her eyes is enough to stall him. Gods, it could rival Octavia now. Tears have gathered and threatened to spill over the longer she looked. For a split second, she looked like the terrified eighteen-year-old her had known before. So brave and yet terrified out of her mind. It was the same look she had when she saved them all from the Grounder virus years ago. When they were afraid Raven would die. After she ended Finn’s life. “You promised me!” She was screaming now. “You promised to keep her safe and put that damn chip in her instead! I trusted you!” Each word was a stab to his chest.  
  
  
Bellamy spat out the tiniest bit of blood that pooled in his mouth. “Blame everyone else, why don’t you.” It wasn’t meant to come out, but it did. They were words meant for someone else, Octavia even, not Clarke. Finally, he met her eyes fully. The words had stung worse than any kick or hit could. “I was doing what I thought was right. The Grounders want a commander, Clarke. They need Madi.” She shook her head the entire time. “You tried to do the same thing with Luna, why is it any different?” Definitely the wrong thing to say. Another slap and his ears were ringing. Bellamy couldn’t recall a time where she had hurt him this much intentionally.   
  
  
“She is a child. My child, Bellamy. I spent the last six years raising her and assuring her the Flame was never coming back. Never coming for her. And you ruin it in less than a night. You promised.” The double meaning wasn’t lost on him. Something else was meant every time she said he promised. He could feel it in the slight tremble of her voice. Clarke ran a hand through her hair as she choked back tears. “You should have left. You should have taken Madi and the rest of your family and left.” The word was nearly spat.   
  
  
He jerked in his chair, the restraints digging into his skin. Clarke wasn’t going to understand. He could see that with every breath she took. Madi was right, she would never forgive him. And he hadn’t made it any better with that stupid speech. “I didn’t want to leave you behind. I knew I could fix this. They were almost all rallied behind Madi. Okay? The Grounders-,”  
  
  
“They aren’t Grounders anymore!” She nearly shrieked as she interrupted. “Okay? There is no more Trikru, Skaikru, or any of the clans. It’s just Wonkru and they are all behind your bloodthirsty sister.” If mental slaps were a thing, that would count as one. He held her gaze as best as he could. She was holding herself back, he could tell with how tense her body was. Clarke couldn’t swallow down the next words she didn’t want to speak. “You left me before, you should have done it again. Should have been easier.” Slap.   
  
  
“Don’t you dare say that like it was easy! You would have done the exact same thing.” He pulled on the restraints again. “That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Poisoning O was easier, I at least knew she would live. I spent three years mourning you. I couldn’t even look at anyone on the Arc without breaking down because you. Weren’t. There.” Clarke doesn’t have an answer. Bellamy had mourned her. He thought she was dead, worse than dead. And she had been before she met Madi.   
  
  
They stare at each other for the remaining thirty seconds they have. Neither can utter a word that wouldn’t harm the other. Clarke supposes this would have happen no matter what. She had forgiven Bellamy for leaving her, but the tiniest part of her couldn’t let go some resentment. She truly thought she was going to die, alone, in that damn bunker. Could Bellamy blame her? Could she blame him for doing what he did? He had been right, she did force the Flame on Luna. She even said herself she would make any Nightblood child she could find take it. The only different with Madi was Clarke had spent time with her. And there had been other options.   
  
  
The door opened at exactly five minutes since Clarke walked into the room. It creaks and Blodreina is standing there; Miller flanked behind. Her face gives way to nothing as she takes a deep breath. She can’t look at Bellamy. Her eyes purposely stay away from him. “Never thought I’d see the day where you two can’t stand each other.” Clarke narrows her eyes at her. She has to remember this isn’t Octavia anymore. This is Blodreina and she isn’t Clarke to her anymore. She’s Wanheda. “Given how awkward it feels, I assume your talk is done.” She gestures for Clarke to leave the room. She does so.   
  
  
She looks at Miller for a second. She has to wonder what happened in the bunker to make him so hard. His eyes are dead and his jaw tense. Just as she’s about to walk down the hall, Clarke stops. One more thing to say. She re-enters to room and takes a shaky breath. Her hands are clenched tight enough to hurt. Bellamy is looking at the floor, Blodreina still stood next to him looking a mx of bored and annoyed. They both look at her as she speaks.   
  
  
“I radioed you every day. For six years. I guess they never made it to you.”  
  
 


End file.
